


Playing House

by iwasnthere622



Series: Random Prompts [5]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Domestic, Food, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe grabbed a piece of toast and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks, see you later," he said, and the sad look on Mihashi's falling face made him annoyed at himself so he doubled back to grab another piece of toast and absently bent to kiss Mihashi's head in thanks before walking out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #54: I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately.  
> Pairing #24: Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren (Ookiku Furikabutte)
> 
> College!AU 
> 
> (I tweaked the prompt a bit!)

By the second week of classes, Abe and Mihashi had a definite routine going and Abe's friends teased him constantly that he was playing house in his dorm with his roommate in preparation of finding a wife.

And it's not like Abe couldn't see where they were coming from, because Mihashi was a blushing stuttering homebody who stress-cleaned their space and was actually a pretty decent cook.

After defending himself and his roommate -- again -- Abe stalked back to his dorm with a pounding headache and a pile of work to get done. 

He was greeted to a small dinner laid out waiting for him on the tiny table they had crammed in the small communal space that separated their separate bedrooms.

"H-hi," Mihashi greeted. "I, uh, s-saved you some..."

A few weeks living together and he was still stuttering and blushing. Abe nodded in thanks, rubbing at his temple, watching him dart back and forth like he was caught between two conflicting desires before blurting out, "You have a headache?" and then cringing at himself.

Abe took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, trying not to get annoyed, reminding himself that Mihashi really was a great roommate and kept out of his hair and was fine with doing most of the housework, and that his brother had affectionately told him multiple times that Abe had a mean looking resting bitchface that scared some people...

"Yeah," he answered shortly. "Thanks for saving that, but I'm just gonna get to work," he said, lifting his bag for emphasis before heading for his room.

"O-oh," Mihashi said, nodding and looking down, tripping a little as he moved to stack things and put the food away.

Abe pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to not be rude and upset Mihashi. "Actually, I'll have some -- maybe it'll help."

Mihashi lit up, setting it all back out and perching hesitantly on the edge of one of the chairs, watching Abe sit and slowly start eating.

The food was good and it did help a little, some tension leaving Abe's frame as he finished up. Taking the time to eat was even more worth when he caught Mihashi seeming to smile to himself, proud and happy.

"Good day?" Abe asked, as he at least tried to make an effort to be nice even if Mihashi's nervous habits sometimes drove him nuts.

"Y-yeah, it was, yeah. Tajima spilled yogurt on himself at lunch," Mihashi answered, red but grinning and relaxing a bit into his chair.

Abe chuckled a bit, able to clearly picture Mihashi's friend flailing and managing to do that to himself.

He pushed up the start cleaning up, but Mihashi leapt up and beat him to it, hands quickly snatching up plates and containers. "I-I got it!"

"Thanks," Abe said, taking his bag to his room. Time to study...

When he went to bed hours and hours later, Mihashi's door was closed already and he passed out quickly, headache gone by the time he was waking up the next day.

He dressed quickly and grabbed his jacket, needing to get across campus for a test. He exited his room and found Mihashi eating breakfast, a plate set for him, too. The room was spotless and Abe figured Mihashi must have cleaned the whole room last night instead of just the dishes, shaking his head a little.

He grabbed a piece of toast and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks, see you later," he said, and the sad look on Mihashi's falling face made him annoyed at himself so he doubled back to grab another piece of toast and absently bent to kiss Mihashi's head in thanks before walking out the door.

He didn't realize what he'd done until he was sitting in his chair for the exam, flushing in embarrassment and barely able to make it through the test before hurrying to text Mihashi the second he was out of class, apologizing and claiming to have been sleep walking this morning, not thinking... He blamed his parents and years of watching his dad do the exact same thing every morning on his way out the door to work, always sleeping too late to actually sit down for breakfast and kissing his mom on his way out the door.

Mihashi wouldn't look him in the eye for a week after that, stuttering even worse and always red, but their space stayed clean and Abe still got a pretty regular supply of home-cooked meals

They had just been getting back to normal when Abe came home to Mihashi crying in his room.

"Mihashi?" he called, hurrying into the boy's room. "What happened?"

"A-Abe," Mihashi cried, trying to answer, hugging his knees as Abe sat on his bed, hand hesitantly reaching out to rest on his leg in support.

"Th-they all la-laughed whe-when I got it wr-wrong," Mihashi choked out and Abe frowned, not sure what to do.

"It's okay. ...Hey, listen to me. It's fine, okay? Everyone gets stuff wrong, so what, it's not a big deal." 

"I'm st-stupid!" Mihashi wailed, shaking with sobs.

Abe pulled him into a tight hug. "No you're not, Ren!"

Mihashi hiccupped, lifting tear-blurred eyes to stare at him in awe, because while they obviously had introduced themselves, they hadn't actually used each other's first names yet.

Abe stared back, Mihashi's face splotchy from crying, red, and he thought how caring he was even if he grated on his nerves a bit, going with his impulse and leaning in to kiss him, a quick peck.

Mihashi stopped breathing, crying stopped, tear tracks shining on his cheeks.

Abe cleared his throat, pulling back and only blushing a little. "Okay?"

Mihashi nodded wordlessly, but he seemed calmer and when he smiled tentatively, Abe smiled back, giving him a last squeeze before leaving him alone.

The next morning, Abe kissed him on his way out the door in thanks for breakfast, and at night they sat pressed together watching a movie.

And if Abe maybe liked playing house with Mihashi and maybe didn't want it to be just while in this dorm, well, none of his friends needed to know just yet, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to view the full list of prompts and pairings I'm working off of, please see the first work in this series.
> 
> Personal Tumblr: iwasnthere622  
> Supernatural Tumblr: maryslittleangel


End file.
